


corruptio optimi pessima

by nowherenew



Series: Death Note Poetry [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Asphyxiation, Asthma, Gore, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems about Algernon—also known as A—and Beyond Birthday, in various canon and AU situations.</p><p>Title: "the corruption of the best is the worst" (Latin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	corruptio optimi pessima

**Author's Note:**

> From A's perspective, set during their teenage years at Wammy's House.

you tasted like fruit and death,  
as though barren soil had been smeared on your teeth,  
and then a layer of berries to try to hide the grimness.

you choked me until I needed my inhaler,  
and as my throat was closing I couldn't make out the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling,  
but I could smell rotting flesh from your chest.

you held me until my lungs were satisfied with my apology,  
and then i pulled you close for another taste of dying,  
licking those teeth to seek the blackened earth that held the flavor of famine.

and with bruises on my neck and still labored breath ripping from my body,  
and the ghost of pestilence on my tongue,  
I decided that asphyxiation wasn't the way I wanted to go.


End file.
